


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [20]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Summary: im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 35





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

“Fuck!”

Elide launched herself out of bed, tugging on her skin tight jeans, cursing herself for wearing them last night. Even if they had helped her find her way into the bed of the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. Even if his hands on her was better than any drug she could ever do.

Speaking of, that man was shifting on his bed, the sheets low on his hips. She caught sight of his Adonis belt and stopped her actions, almost drooling over the way the golden sun caught on his bronze skin.

“What are you doing?” His voice was even more delicious, low and rumbling, the sound of it making her toes curl.

“I have class in like,” she glanced at his clock, “shit, fuck me, in 30 minutes. I’m so gonna be late.”

Elide grabbed his t-shirt from where she had thrown it on the floor last night. “Do you mind? I’ll get it back to you, somehow.”

He nodded and ran a hand down his face, his dark eyes on her. “Yeah, yeah. It’s fine.”

She slipped it over her head and tied a knot in it and shoved her heels on, cursing herself again. Elide grabbed her bag from where it was slung around a hook and looted through it, swearing again when she couldn’t find her bra. Her very _expensive_ bra.

She felt someone’s presence behind her and turned, gasping and blushing when she found out he hadn’t even bothered to put on a pair of pants. Her black lace bra hung from a finger. He leaned down, his long hair falling out of his bun. “You looking for this?”

Her eyes were trained on his full lips, soft and pillowy. Elide’s teeth sunk into her bottom lip, “Mm-hmm. Thank you,” she tried to grab it but he moved his hand, gripping her jaw with his other hand and pressing a searing kiss to her lips, one that had her contemplating going back to bed with him.

He broke off the kiss before she was ready and smirked when she followed him. He put her bra in her bag, slung over her shoulder. “Come on, get your cute ass out of here.”

“Bye,” she called out over her shoulder.

He slapped her ass, dropping his lips next to her ear, whispering seductively, “Don't be a stranger, mamas." 

Elide ran into her class, thanking Anneith when she saw her professor, Gavriel, hadn’t arrived yet. She looked up and saw Aelin waving to her, grinning as she walked up the stairs. Aelin slipped off the books she had placed on her seat and she hugged her sister as she sat down.

“Rough night, Ellie?”

Elide grumbled, “Shut up, Ace.”

The blonde let out a tinkling laugh that was cut off when the door open and a hulking man strode in, his face brooding, borderline bored.

He put his bag on the table and slipped out his laptop, placing it on the podium. He glanced up at her and his face faltered for a split second before he leveled into a cool expression.

Elide’s face however, hadn’t bounced back as quickly, shock marring her face. “Fuck. _Shit_ , Ace.”

“What, whatwhatwhat?”

“Shh!” She motioned Aelin closer and whispered in her ear, “I might have fucked that man last night. Multiple times.”

Aelin drew back, a wicked grin etched on her face. “Really?” She looked at the man still standing at the bottom, his face still completely neutral. “Nice job, El. He’s gorgeous. Too brooding for my tastes but you go.”

“Shut up, shutupshutup!”

Elide turned her attention back to the front of the class, her eyes trained on him, not letting herself be distracted as Aelin wiggled her brows and grinned.

“My name is Lorcan Salvaterre and I’ll be your TA this class. Gavriel, is unfortunately absent today so I’ll be going over your assignment today.”

Her hands shook slightly as she took out her laptop from the bag, placing it on her desk. Her cheeks burned as he looked at her, that smirk splayed on his face.

Ninety humiliating minutes later, they were dismissed and she hurried to gather her stuff, stuffing it in her bag and she said a quick goodbye to Aelin, practically sprinting down the stairs to the door when a smooth and powerful voice called out, “Ms. Lochan, could I see you for a moment?”

Elide groaned and turned, her face burning as she shuffled over to his office. She passed him in the door and sat in a chair as he closed the door and strode to sit in the chair beside her, grabbing hers and turning it so it faced him.

She refused to meet his eyes even though she could feel them burning into her. Graceful fingers tilted her chin up and concerned eyes filled her vision. “Are you ok?”

She groaned and buried her head in her hands, “No. Obviously not. I just had the most amazing sex with the most gorgeous man ever and now I can’t do it ever again cause you’re my fucking professor.”

Lorcan chuckled and she snapped her head up, eyes blazing. “What?”

“Well, technically, I’m your TA not your professor so we are allowed to do it however many times we want.” She blushed again at that and he smirked. “You do want to do it again, right?”

“Gods, yes.” Lorcan grinned at that, leaning forward to kiss her, softer than last night. It was lingering and teased her. “I didn’t know you thought I was that pretty.”

She bit his bottom lip, “Shut up and kiss me.”

“Yes ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)


End file.
